Project Abstract The Administrative Core (Director: James Calvet; Associate Director: Darren Wallace) will be responsible for overseeing all Center activities. It will set the overall direction of these activities by prioritizing the scientific direction, coordinating and integrating all of the Center's functions, managing the overall budget, establishing and delineating areas of research emphasis, and promoting internal and external collaborative interactions. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for regular external review of core services and the P&F program, and will work to strengthen interactions between the Center and KUMC administration by interfacing its activities with other programs, centers, institutes, and existing institutional shared resources. The Administrative Core will also interface with national PKD Centers of Excellence and PKD research groups nationally through its educational outreach programs to ensure the effectiveness and overall visibility and impact of the Kansas PKD Center and its research scientists and clinical investigators.